Mystery of the Haunted Cabin
by Kristy Selean
Summary: Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo are on a skiing trip, but... something doesn't seem right. Demons, curses, a serial killer on the loose... looks like Sakura has her hands full. Will she ever be able to tell her true feelings to Syaoran? always R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Mystery of the Haunted Cabin  
  
  
A/N: Minna san! I'm back with yet another story! Yeah, I know, you're probably getting tired of me, but hey, what can I say. I can't stop thinking of more stories, and it might go to waste so... here you are. Oh yeah, think of my poor bandadged index finger if you see any type-o's. (I got it from typing and playing the piano too much!) -_~  
  
  
Disclaimer - CCS is and forever will be disclaimed.  
  
  
Mystery of the Haunted Cabin  
Chapter 1  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
  
"Yes! School's finally out for winter vacation!"  
  
"Looks like someone's excited."  
  
Sakura and her best friend Tomoyo were walking home after the final day of sixth grade. (A/N: In Asian countries, school starts in spring and ends in winter.)  
  
"Li-kun! Aren't you excited!"  
  
Syaoran Li was also one of Sakura's companions during the capture of the magical Clow cards and the transformation of the Sakura cards. Unfortunately, after the final battle with Void, some strange phenomenon has occurred making them all forget about Syaoran and Sakura's confession of how they liked each other. (A/N: You'll find out what it is later on.)   
"Hey, Sakura, I was just wondering, why don't we go to a ski lodge all together? We've never done anything like that before."  
  
"What a great idea, Tomoyo!"  
  
"Um... aren't you guys forgetting something?"  
  
"What is it, Li-kun?"  
  
"You don't have enough money to pay for it, and besides, I doubt that your parents would let you go alone."  
  
"What do you mean 'you'? You're coming to, aren't you?"  
  
"Me?!"  
  
Syaoran blushed at the thought of him going to a ski lodge with Sakura during the winter.  
  
"But, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Sakura stared at him straight in the eyes with curiosity.  
  
"Well, both of you are girls, and... I'm a guy!"  
  
"That's no problem. We can invite Touya and Yukito, right Sakura?"  
  
"I don't think so. Oniichan has all of his part time jobs, and Yukito has to watch his house, plus they both have their studies to do."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Hm..."  
  
Sakura smiled as she seemed to have a brilliant idea.  
  
*~*  
  
"No, no, no! I refuse to be near that Chinese gaki!"  
  
"But, Kero..."  
  
"No 'but's, Sakura! I'm not going!"  
  
"Alright, but you're going to miss out on all of the food!"  
  
"Food?"  
  
Kero flew right in front of Sakura before she could open the door.  
  
"On second thought, I reconsider!"  
  
Sakura giggled as Kero just stared out into empty space thinking, 'what have I done?'.  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
"Hello, Kinomoto residence."  
  
Touya's face suddenly changed to an annoyed look.  
  
"One sec. Monster! Pick up the phone! It's Tomoyo!"  
  
"Only if you stop calling me monster!"  
  
Sakura ran to her room to pick it up.  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo!"  
  
"Did you finish packing yet?"  
  
"Almost. I need to finish packing Kero's pudding bag."  
  
Sakura could hear Tomoyo's giggling over the phone.  
  
"Well, I'm done packing."  
  
"I'd bet anything that one of your bags have a camera, spare tapes, and batteries in it!"  
  
"Now how did you know?"  
  
They both giggled. Tomoyo has been known to make outfits for Sakura to wear as she captured the cards. She has also been video recording her wherever she goes. It's sort of her hobby.  
  
"Did Li finish packing?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't called him yet."  
  
"So you didn't tell him yet, did you?"  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"Never mind. I'm pretty sure he's done by now. You know how guys are with their luggage compared to girls. Well, we'd better get some rest. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne, Tomoyo."  
  
They both hung up at the same time. Sakura stuffed the last pack of chocolate pudding and plastic spoons into a tiny, bulgy bag and went to sleep.  
  
"You'd better get some rest, Kero. Tomorrow's the day that we go."  
  
"After this one last round."  
  
"Alright. Just keep it down, will you?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Kero paused his video game to stick the headphones in his ears and continue playing. Sakura sighed contentedly as she lay her head down to sleep.  
  
'This will be so much fun. I'm so excited.'  
  
Slowly, Sakura drifted off to sleep as Kero continued to recklessly play his video games.  
  
*~*  
  
"Stop bouncing will you? You're going to make me fall for the third time!"  
  
Sakura was so happy that she bounced on the bus ride that was going up the mountain. There were so many passengers in that bus that the three of them had to sit in one row: Syaoran in the isle, Sakura in the middle, and Tomoyo by the window. Kero was inside of Sakura's bagpack.  
  
"I'm sorry, Li, but it's just so exciting! I can hardly wait!"  
  
"You can bounce all you want as soon as we get off of this bus!"  
  
Sakura looked a little hurt with sad eyes mixed into her expression as Li sighed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Sakura smiled back at Syaoran. Li realized that he was starting to blush, and so he turned his head away quickly.  
  
*~*  
  
One hour had passed and most of the passengers were asleep, including Sakura. Syaoran watched for any sign of danger, paranoid as he always is, when a sudden curve in the road rolled Sakura over to make her head rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Gyahhh!!!"  
  
Syaoran was completely startled and fell over the side of the bench.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sakura's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Li. Did I push you over in my sleep?"  
  
"No, it's nothing. It's just the way the bus was so bumpy that it caught me off guard."  
  
Syaoran was blushing like crazy as the bus driver eyed him with anger.  
  
'Bumpy? I'll show you bumpy!'  
  
The bus suddenly jumped as Syaoran was getting up, causing Syaoran to fall over Sakura and Sakura to fall over Tomoyo, crushing poor Kero in between. Syaoran barely caught his balance as he used his hands to support him while pushing on the sides of the two benches. As he opened his eyes, Syaoran shot out to the other side of the bus.  
  
"I I..."  
  
"YOU DUMB CHINESE GAKI! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"  
  
Kero jumped out of Sakura's bag, causing a triple effect of shock for Syaoran.  
  
"Kero! He didn't mean it! I know it was an accident."  
  
Sakura turned to Li and smiled.  
  
"It's alright. I understand."  
  
"Well, I don't!"  
  
"If I get you some pudding, will you stop yelling."  
  
"Pudding?"  
  
Kero had starry eyes as Sakura went to the back of the bus to get to her luggage.  
  
"Ahah! I see what you're up to."  
  
"Up to? Who, me?"  
  
Syaoran was blushing hard as he used his arms to cover his face.  
  
"I can see that. You did that on purpose, didn't you."  
  
"NO I DIDN'T!!"  
  
"Didn't what?"  
  
Sakura came back with a pudding pack and a spoon in her hands.  
  
"Oh boy!"  
  
Kero snatched the pudding away in a blink of an eye and gulped it down as if there were no tomorrow.  
  
*~*  
  
"Well, here we are."  
  
The three of them stood in front of what looked like a luxury hotel.  
  
"Wow, Tomoyo! This place is amazing!"  
  
"Not this one. It's the one over there."  
  
Tomoyo pointed to a hilltop where it was a little less luxurious.  
  
"Oh, it's not so bad."  
  
This one looked kind of like a motel, but it was still clean.  
  
"One question. How long will it be until we get up there and not freeze to death?"  
  
"Hm... that's a good question."  
  
Sakura started to think as a Sakura card fell out of her pocket.  
  
"The cards! We can use the cards!"  
  
Tomoyo exclaimed as she felt excited to see Sakura's magic again. Sakura picked up the dark card as she searched for her key. Suddenly, the dark card drew up a barrier around the ski lodge.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I didn't do anything! The card just did that by itself!"  
  
"How do we stop it?"  
  
Sakura pulled out the light card and her key.  
  
"Key of Clow, release! Light!"  
  
The light card refused to listen.  
  
"Why isn't it working?"  
  
"Never mind. I'll handle this."  
  
Syaoran stepped in front of them. Syaoran was also a cardcaptor, but in the end, Sakura ended up winning the judgment against Yue, making her the new mistress of the cards. Even without the cards, Syaoran had his own special magic.  
  
"Lightning!"  
  
Lightning shot out of the sky and hit the barrier, making the dark card lose its energy and change it back into its card form.  
  
"I wonder what went wrong."  
  
"I don't know, but you've got to be careful around your cards from now on."  
  
"K."  
  
Sakura heeded Syaoran's warning and the four of them went on to the ski lodge.  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
A/N: Hm... what could be causing all the commotion I wonder... is it because... oops almost said it! I know. You wish that I did, didn't ya! Okay, I'll give you a hint. On the next chapter, the story will unfold even more and there will be a new character. Oh yeah, and don't forget that on the next one... Meilin's in the house!  
  
A/N2: Don't forget to review! Please! Any comment will do. Just make sure that if it's a flammer, be sure to make it constructive! Arigato!  
  
~ Kristy Selean 


	2. Chapter 2

Mystery of the Haunted Cabin  
  
  
A/N: Hahaha! I'm so evil. I gave a cliffhanger on the first chapter and made you all suffer until I finally uploaded this chapter! Now wait a minute, that's not so evil, because I did upload the next chapter. Hm... does that make it good or bad? -_*  
  
  
Disclaimer - Um... my birthday wish was to own CCS, but it never came true. Oh well.  
  
  
Mystery of the Haunted Cabin  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Previously:  
  
"I wonder what went wrong."  
  
"I don't know, but you've got to be careful around your cards from now on."  
  
"K."  
  
Sakura heeded Syaoran's warning and the four of them went on to the ski lodge.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
"This place is really nice!"  
  
Sakura seemed excited as the three of them opened the doors to the ski lodge.  
  
"Let's get to our rooms so we can unpack and go skiing!"  
  
"Calm down. You're scaring away all of the customers."  
  
The three went up to the front counter to get the keys to their rooms.  
  
"Excuse me, I would like to know how long it would be until we find out when we will get our rooms."  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss. This place is getting jam packed and I don't know if you will be receiving one. I will do my best to look it up one more time if you wish."  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
The man at the front counter starting pulling up files to check for her account.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"What is it, Sakura?"  
  
"I know that voice."  
  
Sakura ran up and tapped the young lady on her shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Meilin!"  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
The stunned Meilin looked up to see Tomoyo and Syaoran as well.  
  
"Meilin!"  
  
The four of them were united again and they happily ran up to each other.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're here over the winter vacation to have some fun."  
  
"That sounds nice. I'm here for the same reason, but sort of for another."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"She means that she's not alone."  
  
Another character came out of the crowd. (A/N: It's him!) He was Chinese and halfly part of the Li family. His dark brown hair and ebony eyes gave him a courageous look and his smile added to him a touch of a gentle manner. His clothes of dark violet, navy, and gold added a outgoing look to his appearance.  
  
"Hey, everyone, meet Seijin."  
  
*~*  
  
"So how long have you had this new engagement, Meilin?"  
  
"Just for a few months. After I realized that I couldn't push Syaoran into marrying me, I decided to find love on my own."  
  
Seijin started to tint with red as he stared at the floor.  
  
"That reminds me, Syaoran, how are you and Sakura getting along?"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!"  
  
Syaoran started defending himself even though he was quite pink from trying to hold off his blushing and yelling at the same time. Sakura received this as a shock and started blushing herself.  
  
'Why am I blushing so hard? Is it because I actually like him?'  
  
Sakura shook her head wildly as if she was trying to shake the thought out of her head. Tomoyo looked at her as if she were going nuts.  
  
*~*  
  
"Thanks again for letting us stay with you in your room."  
  
"It's not a problem. We rented one giant room so that we wouldn't waste too much money."  
  
"It's a good thing they had extra beds."  
  
"Well, who wants to go skiing?"  
  
"Wait for me!!!"  
  
Sakura grabbed her skiis and flew out the door leaving the two males stunned beyond belief.  
  
"I wonder if she even remembers how to ski."  
  
"Is that girl always like this?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"Who knows."  
  
*~*  
  
"Ahhh!!!"  
  
Sakura fell bottom first into the cold, wet snow.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Hoe? I think so."  
  
Syaoran helped pull Sakura up again on her feet.  
  
"That's the twelfth time you fell on the bunny slopes."  
  
"I can't help it. This is my first time skiing in a long time."  
  
"Then why were you so eager to start skiing?"  
  
"Because it looked so fun!"  
  
  
  
"It can be dangerous if you don't know what to do you know!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Sakura had sad puppy face as her expression. Syaoran couldn't bear to see her sad, so he turned his head away.  
  
"Maybe you should take a rest, Sakura."  
  
Sakura sighed, but the idea of Syaoran buying her a hot chocolate slightly cheered her up.  
  
"Where's Meilin?"  
  
"She's practicing on the slopes. There's a skiing championship tomorrow. She may be a rookie, but she's very skilled at it."  
  
"You really know alot about her, don't you, Seijin?"  
  
Seijin blushed slightly as he nodded to Tomoyo.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hi guys. Sorry I took so long."  
  
Meilin came back to find only Tomoyo and Seijin waiting for her at the ski lift.  
  
"Where's Sakura and Syaoran?"  
  
Tomoyo pointed to a shaft where they sold hot chocolate and other items.  
  
"Let's go spy on them!"  
  
The three giggled all the way to the shaft to spy on the unsuspecting couple.  
  
*~*  
  
"Thanks, Li-kun."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Syaoran turned to watch out for anything suspiscious as Sakura drank her hot chocolate with delight. Meanwile, the three spies were peeking at the window close to Sakura.  
  
"We're three feet away from them, and they don't even notice us!"  
  
"What can I say. They probably have something on their minds."  
  
"Or 'someone' most likely."  
  
The three tried to contain their laughter as Syaoran suspected something strange around the window next to Sakura.  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Syaoran payed and escorted Sakura out the door back to the ski lodge. Just as they left, Meilin peered in again to see what sort of information she could gain.  
  
"Huh? They're gone!"  
  
"What?"  
  
As they all faced one another, they all sprinted back as fast as they could to the ski lodge.  
  
*~*  
  
"Whew! We made it just in time."  
  
Tomoyo saw Sakura walking through the doorway.  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Li!"  
  
Syaoran startled the spies as Sakura walked right into him.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Sakura stumbled on Syaoran's foot and would have fallen to the floor hadn't it been for Syaoran's quick rescue catch. Syaoran looked concerned at first and then turned his head away quickly to blush without anyone noticing.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Li-kun."  
  
"Why were you walking around like that, Sakura? You don't usually bump into people when your walking."  
  
"Tomoyo, I can't seem to find Kero. He's just disappeared."  
  
"Are you sure he's not sleeping in your bag?"  
  
Sakura shook her head furiously as her eyes started to tear up.  
  
"Don't cry. I'll find that stuffed animal if its the last thing I do."  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran, wiped her tears, and smiled the brightest smile of hope that she could give.  
  
"Thank you, Li-kun! Arigato!"  
  
Sakura squeezed the living daylights out of Syaoran who was just trying to catch a breath.  
  
"Hold on to me... any longer and... I won't exist to find it!"  
  
Sakura instantly stopped her squeezing and blushed with her head bowed down to hide it. Syaoran grabbed his coat and walked off in search of Kero.  
  
*~*  
  
"Great. No sign of him, and I can't go back empty-handed."  
  
Li sighed as he continued searching through the snow.  
  
"How am I suppose to call him anyway. Stuffed animal? Keroberos? Guardian beast of Clow? What am I suppose to do? I wish I thought of this earlier."  
  
Syaoran remembered the smile on Sakura's face and the life-threatening hug he received.  
  
"Well, if I find it, it will all be worth it."  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran found some tiny footprints and some dragging marks on the floor.  
  
"That can't be right. Something must be wrong with him for him to be walking instead of flying."  
  
Syaoran followed the trail until he came to a cave. He used some fire magic to light up a torch as he walked gingerly inside. As he walked, Syaoran heard some weird crunching noises of something that was eating something... or someone. Syaoran sprinted after it to see what was going on.  
  
"What!!!"  
  
Syaoran yelled in disbelief.  
  
*~*  
  
The door to the cabin slammed shut to reveal a vexed yet horrified Syaoran walking in.  
  
"Li-kun,... is he... alive?"  
  
Sakura stared up at him with hopeful eyes wondering if he had been able to rescue poor Kero.  
  
"He won't be when I'm through with him!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, first of all, he ate all of our food supplies and managed to take all our money while we were gone. He went to the shop, spent every last penny on food, drinks, a gamble, and didn't leave a crumb for us."  
  
"What!!"  
  
Sakura yelled her head off at Kero until she passed out from anger. Syaoran caught her and laid her down to rest as the guilty Kero stood in the corner, silently.  
  
*~*  
  
"Oh no! That's horrible!"  
  
"How could the noble guardian beast of Clow do something so wretched and low!"  
  
Meilin and Sejin were also getting on Kero's case.  
  
"I don't know what happened. It's like something possessed me to do it or something."  
  
"It sounds more like your stomach."  
  
"I guess we'll have to earn our stay here, but what could we do?"  
  
Meilin smiled as she had a brilliant idea.  
  
*~*  
  
"This was your idea?"  
  
Syaoran growled as he rolled his eyes in complete disagreement.  
  
"Sorry, Li, but this was the only thing I could think of."  
  
Syaoran & Sejin were now bellboys and Sakura & Meilin were maids who were working at the luxury hotel next door.  
  
"Um, Meilin, do I look okay?"  
  
Sakura peeked out from the dressing room as Meilin skipped over to help her.  
  
"You look great! Come on out, Sakura."  
  
Sakura shyly came out of the dressing room with her maid outfit. Syaoran and Sakura's eyes met, but quickly departed. Syaoran tried not to let everyone know that he was tinting slowly while Sakura accepted Sejin's compliments about her outfit.  
  
*~*  
  
"Bellboy and maid 1 come to the front desk."  
  
Meilin and Sejin responded to their calls and went to help their guests. Sakura wished them luck as Syaoran pondered over how to handle Sakura alone.  
  
"Bellboy and maid 2 to the front desk."  
  
Syaoran did not seem very pleased being numbered and used as a slave, but Sakura's cheerful attitude gave him a calm spirit.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The guests in room A302 just left, so we need the maid to clean the room and the bellboy to inspect and adjust the furniture to their original position. Got that?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura opened the door to find that the room was a complete mess.  
  
"It looked like they were trying to knock down this building."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran got to work moving things around and cleaning up around them. The last thing they had to do was to spread the sheets for the bed. Sakura insisted that she could do it by herself, but Syaoran insisted that he could help her.  
  
"Really, Li-kun. I can move the bed by myself."  
  
"Tell that to the hospital physician."  
  
"Just because I didn't have all the training you had doesn't mean that I'm too weak to move a bed!"  
  
Syaoran just smiled and sat back.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sakura started to pull the bed away from the wall when Syaoran saw a strange shadow lurking on the walls.  
  
'Am I seeing things? What was that anyway?'  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran heard a strange whirling noise coming straight for Sakura. In the blink of an eye, Syaoran grabbed the dagger that was coming at the now turned around Sakura, being one foot away from her with one hand around her waist in case that he missed.  
  
"L-li-kun?"  
  
Sakura barely stammered out the words in pure fright.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I... I don't know. I..."  
  
"It's okay. Take your time. Sit down for a while."  
  
As Syaoran took Sakura to sit down, he noticed that the dagger had a note on it. He took it off the blade and put it in his pocket to read later.  
  
*~*  
  
"It threatened Sakura to give up her cards?"  
  
"That's what it said, and there was something else. The dagger handle had the inscription of Clow on it."  
  
"No way! Let me see that!"  
  
Kero flew over to Syaoran to see the dagger.  
  
"I don't have it."  
  
"What do you mean you don't have it!"  
  
"It disappeared after I read the note."  
  
"No way!"  
  
Meilin, Sejin, and Tomoyo pondered over the situation as Kero and Syaoran kept fighting over who was telling the truth. Sakura sat in the corner, completely frightened.  
  
'I almost lost all of my friends the time I was fighting against Void. Do I have to go through that situation again.'  
  
Sakura hugged the cards tightly, crying for the battle that was to come.  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
A/N: Yep, yet another cliffhanger. That will be one of my guarantees during this story. Cliffhangers galore and faster chapters according to review numbers. -_~  
  
A/N: Oh, another guarantee is that the longer I take, the longer the next chapter, k. And a hint about what's going on... a regular human being is not the one who is causing the commotion. OK, I think I said to much, but oh well. Do me a favor now and review please? Arigato. Until the next one, Ja ne. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mystery of the Haunted Cabin  
  
  
A/N: Konichiwa! Back for more torture, I believe? I hope these stories are going the right way. If not, oh well. Okay, and now for the moment you've been waiting for: the disclaimer & the title... and the chapter... alright, alright, and the story.  
  
  
Disclaimer - "Well, you see, I folded up my claims to CCS underneath this slip of paper. Unfortunately, that happened to be Syaoran's paper for fire and it... burned up the evidence... and his finger." "Kristy!!!" "Yikes!"  
  
  
Mystery of the Haunted Cabin  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Previously:  
  
Meilin, Sejin, and Tomoyo pondered over the situation as Kero and Syaoran kept fighting over who was telling the truth. Sakura sat in the corner, completely frightened.  
  
'I almost lost all of my friends the time I was fighting against Void. Do I have to go through that situation again.'  
  
Sakura hugged the cards tightly, crying for the battle that was to come.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
"Li, have you seen Sakura?"  
  
"No. I'll try looking for her."  
  
Syaoran went outside to look for Sakura, hoping she didn't freeze herself.  
  
'It's been two hours since she was missing. Where could she be?'  
  
*~*  
  
"I don't want to loose you again, so I'm going to set you all free."  
  
Sakura pulled out her staff to permanatly release her cards.  
  
"Sakura cards, release and dispell!"  
  
The cards wouldn't listen to her. Instead, they spun around her and didn't allow her to run away from them.  
  
"Why won't you leave me? What's wrong?"  
  
The cards gently encircled her.  
  
"You don't want to leave me? Is that why?"  
  
The cards seemed to agree by their fluttering in wild patterns.  
  
"I don't know what I can do to help you, but I'll do my best to protect you, just as you always protected me."  
  
Sakura hugged her cards and cried as Syaoran found her and comforted her.  
  
*~*  
  
"Sakura, what were you thinking! If that person who threatened you found you all alone over there, you could have gotten seriously hurt!"  
  
Tomoyo started her lectures as Sakura seemed so defensless.  
  
"Tomoyo, the cards would protect me, then."  
  
"And if they did, what would happen if someone else saw you?"  
  
Sakura was silent. She didn't mean any harm. She just wanted the cards to be free so that they wouldn't experience any pain. Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Next time, think a little before doing anything."  
  
Sakura nodded. She felt so ashamed.  
  
'Why can't I do anything right?'  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura was taking a walk with those painful thoughts in her head.  
  
'Maybe, I can't do anything for them. All I can do is make it worse. I might as well... I might as well...'  
  
Sakura turned to face a cliff. She walked over to the side and leaned over to look down.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Unfortunately, she slipped and started to fall down into the caverns below. Suddenly, something snapped, and Sakura felt a jerking motion.  
  
"H-hoe?"  
  
"Sakura! Hang on."  
  
Syaoran came just in time to grab her hand to keep her from falling. Sakura sighed and looked down.  
  
"Li-kun, just let go."  
  
"What?"  
  
Syaoran was too startled to say anything.  
  
"I mean it. All I do is make everything worse for everyone. I might as well not be here."  
  
"Shut-up and give me your other hand."  
  
Sakura was shocked.  
  
"Stop waisting your breath. You know how much we all care about you. The more you talk like this, the more it hurts us for real! Think about it, Sakura-san. Please."  
  
Sakura looked into his eyes and realized the truth. Just as she started to give him her other hand, she slipped and fell all the way down. Suddenly, she had a glimpse of someone very special.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Sakura, they gave you another chance. Go and serve your purpose. Go and help your friends."  
  
"Who gave me another chance? Please, tell me, Mom."  
  
Nadeshiko only looked upwards and smiled.  
  
"Go on, Sakura. You will come here when the time is right. Go."  
  
Nadeshiko started to fade away as Sakura seemed quite puzzled.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
*~*  
  
"Sakura. Sakura."  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Are you okay, Sakura-san?"  
  
Sakura faced Syaoran noticing the worry in his eyes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I tried to, but... it's a good thing the cards saved you."  
  
"The cards?"  
  
Sakura looked around to see that she was still at least ten feet from the ground and was floating because of the cards. Syaoran was using his magic to carry himself to her.  
  
"Come on. Let's go to the cabins now."  
  
"K."  
  
Syaoran used his magic to carry the both of them back to their logings.  
  
*~*  
  
"Li-kun."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can you not tell Tomoyo about what just happened."  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
As the two went into the room to join up with their friends, a mysteriously pale figure smiled before walking a few steps down the hall.  
  
*~*  
  
"Sakura, are you okay? You're pale."  
  
Tomoyo automatically started to worry while Meilin tried to hold her back.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, if something really was wrong, she would have done something about it, right Kinomoto?"  
  
Sakura smiled and sat down to warm herself by the heater.  
  
"You know what's funny?"  
  
Meilin started talking with curiosity.  
  
"Every time Kinomoto disappears, Li always brings her back. It's like he has a special destiny to find her or something."  
  
"I DO NOT!!"  
  
Syaoran exploded even though he was still trying to contain his blushing, which turned out in failure.  
  
'Why do I even bother. Girls will always be girls.'  
  
Syaoran sighed and turned his gaze towards Sakura.  
  
'It wouldn't be too bad if that were true, wouldn't it? Oh, what am I saying? It's not like she refers to me any more than a friend, doesn't she?'  
  
Syaoran glanced one more time at Sakura to notice she had fallen asleep by the heater. She was sleeping so peacefully that Syaoran kept watch to make sure nothing disturbed her rest.  
  
*~*  
  
"Everyone must get out, immediately!"  
  
An old woman with a wrinkled face, gray hair, and voilet bloodshot eyes came through the lobby yelling at everyone.  
  
"Evacuate immediately! There are demons who live among this lodge. Leave before it's too late!"  
  
The desk manager left his post to go near the woman.  
  
"Excuse me, maam, but yelling and spreading ridiculous rumors is not allowed in this lodge."  
  
"Curse you for not listening! I suggest everyone else to leave and let this pathetic soul die without mercy."  
  
The old woman's tiger shaped ring sparkled in the light as she waved her hands off as she argued with the desk manager.  
  
"Lay off you old hag!"  
  
"Never mind me, for your time shall come!"  
  
Suddenly, after some blue smoke bomb effects, the woman turned into a monstrous demon who choked the desk manager to death and vanished. The customers were all screaming in terror as they ran out of the lodge, leaving only Sakura and the gang behind.  
  
*~*  
  
Syaoran ran into the room where Sakura and Tomoyo were.  
  
"Did you hear about the commotion?"  
  
"No. What was it?"  
  
"There are demons who live in this place! One of them just choked the desk manager to death!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've got to get out of here, Tomoyo and Sakura-san!"  
  
"But Sakura, what about all of those innocent people who haven't heard about this yet? We have to protect them, don't we?"  
  
Sakura looked ashamed for wanting to run away.  
  
"You're right, Tomoyo. I'll stay."  
  
"Stay for what?"  
  
"Sejin!"  
  
As Sakura and Tomoyo explained the situation to Sejin, Syaoran caught a strange glimmer from Sejin's hand which came from none other than a tiger shaped ring.  
  
'This is interesting. The old woman had a ring just like that...'  
  
Syaoran stared suspiciously at Sejin and always kept an eye on him in case something horrible happened to occur.  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
A/N: 


	4. Chapter 4

Mystery of the Haunted Cabin  
  
  
A/N: Puhahaha! Now the REAL torture begins!!! Yes, I know it was torture enough having to wait all of those days to get one lousy chapter... well I hope it wasn't too lousy. ^_^ I do try hard you know! It's not easy when you have to work on a research paper and you have a really bad case of paranoia that your best friend from your older school gave to you before you left to go to a different high school! Ok. I'm done fuming now so let's go on to the story. Oh yeah. About the disclaimers, I did them in the first chapter and I'm getting REALLY lazy now, so I won't be putting them up every chapter anymore, okie dokie? If there is a rule about putting them up every chapter, please email me at qtsakura1004@starmail.com to let me know, and I'll get on that right away. Yes, I know that's a different email from the one on my profile. You email either one. It doesn't matter.  
  
  
Mystery of the Haunted Cabin  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Previously:  
  
As Sakura and Tomoyo explained the situation to Sejin, Syaoran caught a strange glimmer from Sejin's hand which came from none other than a tiger shaped ring.  
  
'This is interesting. The old woman had a ring just like that...'  
  
Syaoran stared suspiciously at Sejin and always kept an eye on him in case something horrible happened to occur.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
Sakura noticed that Syaoran seemed to be worried so she went up to him and decided to ask him.  
  
"Li-kun, what's wrong?"  
  
"You know that old woman who was actually the demon?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"She had a golden tiger shaped ring with a purple jewel in the middle."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Sejin has the exact same ring."  
  
Sakura blinked.  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
Syaoran fell over. . "I was afraid you would say that..."  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura. I promise that no matter what, I'll protect you from it if it happens to be a ghost. Besides, if I'm not here, Keroberos will always be by your side."  
  
"You've got that right."  
  
Meanwhile, as the group left to continue on with their jobs, a ghostly pale figure started staring intentively at Sakura's key necklace.  
  
*~*  
  
"It's almost time for my race."  
  
"Good luck, Meilin! We'll cheer for you in the crowd!"  
  
"Speaking of cheer, I brought Sakura's cheerleading outfit just in case."  
  
"Tomoyo, are you crazy?! It's freezing out there! How am I suppose to wear that?"  
  
"Not that one. I made a winter cheerleading outfit. This will be so kawaii!"  
  
Tomoyo started searching for her camera yet again as the others sighed.  
  
"Come on, Sakura. What are you waiting for?"  
  
Tomoyo dragged Sakura away to try on her new outfit as Syaoran, Sejin, and Kero left to find some good seats.  
  
*~*  
  
"What's taking them so long?"  
  
"A bit impatient to see someone, aren't we, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran blushed as he eventually realized what Sejin was referring to. As they both sat quietly, they started to listen in on other people's converstations.  
  
"Hey, have you heard about that demon that killed the desk manager?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"Well, they say that these demons are all around here looking for a strong target. Some people say it's magic, and others say it has something to do with a battle of some sort."  
  
Syaoran eyed the two who were currently talking.  
  
'Magic? This sounds suspiscious. I'd better tell the others later.'  
  
*~*  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the race is about to begin."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Syaoran was getting impatient when he saw a VERY familiar face standing in front of the crowd. Sakura had on a light pink cheerleading outfit with long sleaves and a short skirt with matching pants. Her pompoms were white with light pink streaks. She was also wearing waterproof tennis shoes that sparkled light pink with stars. Tomoyo also gave her the matching accessory gloves that had little star bells on them.  
  
"This is perfect! Now how did I know that there were suppose to be solo cheerleaders for each competetor?"  
  
Tomoyo squealed with pure delight as she set her camera ready. The cheerleaders went down the line for their performances. Last but definetely not least was Sakura cheering for Meilin. Sakura didn't really know what to do, so she made it up as she went along.  
  
"M is for miraculous and E is for every effort; I is for intelligent and L is for look out! I is for invincible and N is for never give up. M--E-I-L-I-N! Go Meilin!"  
  
Sakura did a few walkovers and flips at the last phrase and landed with the splits. As she threw her pompoms in the air, one coincidentally hit Syaoran on the head, and he caught the other one. People cheered at Sakura's routine because she was the only one who could do backflips with so much ease.  
  
"Thank you cheerleaders! Alright! Contestants on your mark, get set...GO!"  
  
The skiers slid down one by one until Meilin was in the lead with another girl. This pale faced girl seemed to be flying instead of skiing.  
  
'I'll have to really step on it if I'm going to win.'  
  
Meilin kept pressing forward until there was an obstacle course of flags. Some of the contestants started falling over and tangling themselves in the flags as Meilin and the other girl swiftly passed them. Strangely and mysteriously enough, the other girl seemed to be going through them as if she were a ghost. (A/N: Yes! I'm actually giving you a very VERY big hint!) The two pressed onward until they reached the finish line. A blinding camera flash shot out at the last second.  
  
"And the winner is...Tayori Kichinawi with Meilin Li as second place!"  
  
Cheers went up from the crowd as the disappointed Meilin was greeted by her friends.  
  
"I'm sorry. Even after Sakura's really great cheer, I still lost."  
  
"Meilin, you did great! You placed second in this competition when you barely started off. That's a good sign."  
  
"But still, I didn't get first."  
  
Sakura faced Meilin as if her idea was crazy.  
  
"Meilin, you're from Hong Kong! These judges say she lives in Alaska! What can you expect when you just practiced for a week? She had the unfair advantage, but you still managed to keep up. That's a really good sign that you have a talent, Meilin. Don't give up hope."  
  
"Thanks, Sakura. You always bring out the best in me."  
  
"You're welcome, Meilin."  
  
"Come on. Let's celebrate! Sakura can make her famous pancakes, I can make a cake, Li-kun and Sejin can set up the decorations while we watch the whole thing on video again!"  
  
Tomoyo started cheering everyone up about the celebration. After the judges passed out the medals to Tayori, Meilin, and Sapiyona, and Sakura was given a cheerleader teddy bear with the area's logo on it for being the best cheerleader there, they all walked back to their cabin for their party. Unfortunately, there was a spy who kept her eye on them.  
  
'I don't get it. They lost, but they're still happy? That's impossible!'  
  
"Tayori" left the skiing area as she became more and more... transparent.  
  
A/N: O.o Not good. Tayori, you bad... bad... whatever you are! I'm not going to spoil it no matter how hard you beg me to. Okay, maybe just a little thing... there's going to be a flashback on the next chapter and you'll see what only Sakura and Syaoran noticed about the area. Okay, I think I said too much, but please REVIEW for me. I've been feeling lonely, 'cause nobody's been talking 2 me lately. T.T 


	5. Chapter 5

Mystery of the Haunted Cabin  
A/N: Yep...I haven't updated in forver because I thought I was going to give up on this series. Then, I thought, Oh well, why not. Just get it over with so, here it is.  
Disclaimer - Do I really have to do this every time? *sigh* I do not own CCS because I'm not a genious writer unlike CLAMP. Yeah...okay, anyways...  
Mystery of the Haunted Cabin  
Chapter 5  
  
Previously:  
  
After the judges passed out the medals to Tayori, Meilin, and Sapiyona, and Sakura was given a cheerleader teddy bear with the area's logo on it for being the best cheerleader there, they all walked back to their cabin for their party. Unfortunately, there was a spy who kept her eye on them.  
  
'I don't get it. They lost, but they're still happy? That's impossible!'  
  
"Tayori" left the skiing area as she became more and more... transparent.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
"Wee! Oh look at them go! They look like they're flying!!"  
  
Sakura squealed with delight as the others excluding Seijin eyed her in disbelief and shook their heads. Seijin was in the kitchen.  
  
"Sakura, you just watched it happen. Why are you so excited?"  
  
"Well, actually, Meilin, I didn't get to see most of it. Ooh! They fell! That's gotta hurt."  
  
"What to you mean?"  
  
"Well, after my cheer and a little while after the beginning of the race, I felt a weird presence coming from somewhere. I used the time card to try to find out what was going on, but I couldn't find anything so I asked Li-kun to help me."  
  
*~*  
Flashback  
  
"I don't get it. I know I felt something strange."  
  
"Sakura, just what exactly did you feel?"  
  
"Somebody was scanning for magic and the scanning censore ricochet off the wall behind me. It hit Tomoyo and some other people and went into her."  
  
Sakura pointed at Tayori. Syaoran tried to inspect her, but he knew that Sakura was going to be low on her energy. Syaoran used his magic to put a protective shield around her and made it so that if Tayori used magic, it would bounce back on her.  
  
"Sakura, this bounce back spell will only last a day. We'd better keep an eye on her. Tomoyo's probably recording this so try to watch for anything suspiscious."  
  
Syaoran walked back to his seat and Sakura let go of time while she sat down to rest.  
  
End of Flashback  
*~*  
  
"Well, we'd better do what Li-kun said then."  
  
By now, everyone was staring intentively at the t.v., and when he came out with the food, it was Sejin's turn to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"I was positive that I saw this before."  
  
All eyes turned to each other and everyone seemed to be at a loss for words.  
  
"Wait! Tomoyo, rewind that part!"  
  
"Okay. Sheesh! Syaoran, you are so impatient."  
  
Tomoyo rewinded the part right before they crossed the finish line and set it on the slow motion mode. Slowly and gradually, Tayori and Meilin came to the finish line when a glare blocked up half of the screen.  
  
"There!"  
  
Sakura screamed out while pointing to Tayori who seemed to have a green hue glowing from her.  
  
"She was using ma..."  
  
Syaoran quickly covered her mouth with his hands, making Sakura realize what she was about to say and making her tint at the same time.  
  
"Did you say something, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"mmhmmmphmmmnmmm..."  
  
"Pardon? I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you talking with Li's hands over your mouth."  
  
Syaoran quickly pulled his hands away.  
  
"Oh, sssorry Sssakura-san!"  
  
"It's okay, Li-kun, but what's with all the s' sounds? You didn't turn into a snake, did you?"  
  
Normally, Syaoran would be furious if someone called him that, but because it was his crush and 1st in his heart who said that, he started blushing instead. Meilin raised a eyebrow and sighed.  
  
"See, that's what happens when you like someone."  
  
"Does that come from personal experience?"  
  
Sejin teased Meilin as she just shook her head. Normally, she would start yelling at the top of her lungs, but Sejin was no ordinary guy to her. Meilin faced the crowd and shrugged with a smile.  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
The comments instantly sent Sejin and Syaoran blushing. Now the rest of the group was giving them the weirdo treatment.  
  
"Hoe? I think this raising an eyebrow thing is contagious."  
  
*~*  
  
'So Tayori has magic of some sort and tried to use it, but why? Especially when she was in the middle of a race. Was she trying to slow someone down and had it bounce back on her?'  
  
New thoughts, new questions, new answers kept on flooding Syaoran's mind. He couldn't figure it out. What was going on? Just then, the door opened, sharpely yanking him out of his current thoughts.  
  
"Li-kun? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Sakura-san. It's just you."  
  
"Is there something the matter?"  
  
Syaoran felt the blood rush to his cheeks as Sakura sat down next to him on the bed. He was just fixing up a few springs and making sure the desk was in order when Sakura had come in.  
  
"N-no."  
  
"Li-kun, who do you think is the one who is killing all these people and threatening us?"  
  
"I don't know, Sakura-san. I just don't know."  
  
"Can you clue me in?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Syaoran peeked around the room. It wasn't necessarily the safest place to have a discussion so Syaoran led Sakura down to the main hallway in the cafeteria where it was too noisy for their discussion to be heard.  
  
"The ring that the old woman had is the same one that Seijin had, but Tayori was a girl. She had magic that could have done something. Which one is which? Even with that solved, when we put the bounce back spell on her, she wasn't affected by her own magic. It was like it just went right through her."  
  
"Maybe it did."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sakura looked at her watch. Their shift was over. Sakura dragged Syaoran back to their cabins and popped the video in again. They watched closely when they noticed that the magic really did go through Tayori and hit someone else. That was the last skiier who had fallen before the final stretch between Meilin and Tayori in the end.  
  
"It's almost like she's a ghost," Syaoran pondered aloud.  
  
"Wahhhh!"  
  
"What! What?"  
  
Sakura trembled near Syaoran. Syaoran was confused. Was it something he said that made her scared? A few seconds later, Syaoran nearly slapped himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura-san. I forgot you were afraid of ghosts."  
  
"It's okay, Li-kun. I just got a little jumpy since that dagger incident."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both sighed at the same time. Syaoran took a quick look at his watch before getting up off of the floor. It was nearly dinner time, and the gang decided to eat out before heading their respective ways.  
  
"Come on. The others will be waiting for us."  
  
Sakura nodded and followed.  
  
*~*  
  
"They're still happy! They're still happy? How could they be!"  
  
A loud crash was heard in the darkness of a corridor. It was much too dark to see who was there. The figure looked roughly at a medium height, but the voice was so eerie and had a double tone, making it impossible to determine whether it was a male or female.  
  
"Tonight. Tonight is when it begins."  
  
*~*  
  
"Goodnight, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Oyasumi, Tomoyo-chan. Goodnight, Li-kun, goodnight, Meilin-chan, goodnight, Seijin-chan, 'night, kero-chan."  
  
"Goodnight, everyone."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Me three."  
  
A sigh came out in unison from the group as they all turned over in one direction or another to go to sleep. Sakura immediately fell asleep. Tomoyo drifted off a little later. A few minutes later, the snoring of a certain Kero was heard coming from the drawers. Syaoran covered his ears.  
  
"Baka stuffed animal," Syaoran grumbled before turning over and going to sleep.  
  
Meilin and Seijin smiled at each other when they discovered that they were both awake.  
  
"Can't sleep either?" Seijin whispered.  
  
Meilin nodded at his remark and sighed. The moon was shining brightly on the matresses they were sleeping on. A few moments slipped past when Seijin got up and headed toward the door. Meilin shifted when she saw him move.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'll get us a glass of water. Maybe it will help us fall asleep."  
  
Seijin smiled back at Meilin and turned the doorknob. Meilin turned her gaze back to the moon when the door closed with a light clunk. Meilin sighed happily. It was hard getting over Syaoran in the beginning, but when she noticed it was only attachment and not love, she started getting over it. Then, she would walk around campus to notice that couples stood out a little more easily. It was during math when Meilin spaced out and the teacher rapped on the desk.  
  
"Meiling, what is the answer?"  
  
"Um...It's..."  
  
Meilin flipped through the pages of her book when a whisper caught her attention.  
  
"Three hundred forty seven."  
  
Meilin answered the question correctly thanks to her helper. Since then, they stuck together and eventually got to the point where they really liked each other. Meilin smiled at the moon and closed her eyes from the memories when a distant and soothing melody caught her attention.  
  
---  
Come to the garden of magic  
Come hear the fountains of life  
Come hear my song of enchantment  
Little tiger, come here to me.  
---  
  
Meilin didn't think that such a voice existed other than Tomoyo's, but surely she was asleep by now, wasn't she? Meilin looked at the clock. Seijin had already been gone fifteen minutes. Something was awfully wrong. Meilin got up to see what was going on when she heard something shatter.  
  
'Seijin!'  
  
Meilin jumped up out of her room to find water and glass pieces littered on the floor. Seijin stood in the hallway, completely intoxicated by the melody and brough into a trance.  
  
"Seijin?"  
  
There was no reply. By this time, everyone from her room woke up and ran outside to see what was going on.  
  
"Meilin-chan? What's going on?"  
  
Meilin took a step closer when she felt something move from the shadows. Meilin whirled around to see what may have happened when she heard a muffled shout.  
  
"Run, Mei-mph!"  
  
Meilin whirled around. The spot where Seijin once stood was empty. Meilin's eyes widened as she collapsed on the floor where her beloved once stood.  
  
"Meilin!"  
  
Sakura and the others gathered around Meilin to see if she was all right when they heard another voice calling out in the darkness.  
  
"The raven is next."  
  
A/N: O.O I actually updated...That's a surprise. Okay, so I got back into the mood of the series again. It took me a while alrighty. Well, I hope it's going to be easy from now on. Yes, I do realize it's a cliffy. Gomen, but I needed to do that. Who is the raven? I dunno. I haven't decided yet. ^^;; Oh well. I'll get there eventually. Until then, Ja ne. 


	6. Chapter 6

Mystery of the Haunted Cabin  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, I know I haven't uploaded in practically forever, but the AP tests and the CAT6 were killing me! Okay, you probably don't want to hear my jabber so I'll get to the story!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
me: Ugh! Syaoran, say it for me, onegai!  
  
Syaoran: Heck no!  
  
me: Fine! Then I'll erase the ending with the part you liked!!!  
  
Syaoran: ...fine. Kristy Selean does not own CCS or me, but she does own the storyline and she will force me to killing you if you she finds out.  
  
me: Yep!  
  
Mystery of the Haunted Cabin  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Previously:  
  
"Run, Mei-mph!"  
  
Meilin whirled around. The spot where Seijin once stood was empty. Meilin's eyes widened as she collapsed on the floor where her beloved once stood.  
  
"Meilin!"  
  
Sakura and the others gathered around Meilin to see if she was all right when they heard another voice calling out in the darkness.  
  
"The raven is next."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
'The raven? Who is the raven? What did that voice mean by that?'  
  
Sakura slumped out of bed. She couldn't sleep after what happened last night. That raspy voice in the darkness just wouldn't let her go.  
  
+The raven is next.+  
  
Sakura shook her head. Who was it really? Who was doing this? Where did they take Seijin? Who are they after next? How are they doing this? Lastly, but definitely not the least, why?  
  
'Are they after my magic? Is that what they want?'  
  
Creeeeak. Sakura jolted from her bunk bed and hit her head on the ceiling when she found that it was only Syaoran, returning from looking around. Syaoran seemed surprised that Sakura would be up this late, er, early in the morning. One quick glance at the clock showed Sakura it was still 4 a.m.  
  
"Did you find anything, Li-kun?"  
  
The door shut. Syaoran tiredly walked to his sleeping bag on the floor.  
  
"Nothing. Not a single clue, except..."  
  
"Except what?"  
  
"Nah, it's too stupid of a notion to even consider it."  
  
Syaoran pulled the covers of the sleeping bag over his head.  
  
"What is it? Tell me!"  
  
Syaoran sighed and groaned as he got back up into a sitting position. Sakura's eyes were puffy, indicating that she didn't get enough sleep and she definitely cried.  
  
"It felt funny out there. Sort of like a, a..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Nah, it can't be it. It's impossible. We might as well forget it."  
  
Syaoran went back to putting the covers on his head when he heard a loud thump. The sleeping bag was harshly yanked away from his face.  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
Syaoran blinked. It wasn't like Sakura to be so jumpy. Then again, they never faced this kind of predicament before. Syaoran sighed and sat up again.  
  
"I don't know. That's the funny part. It seemed so familiar, yet I don't remember it at all."  
  
Sakura heaved a sigh. Well, at least he tried. Sakura went back to bed, hoping that she could relax a bit and get some sleep.  
  
"Li-kun?"  
  
"Hai," came the answer.  
  
"Who do you think is behind all of this?"  
  
"Honestly, Sakura, I really think it's Seijin. His magic is really creepy and unclear. On top of that, he has that ring of his," Syaoran answered.  
  
"So did Tayori," Sakura pondered aloud.  
  
"He could have disguised himself as her easily. He even stayed around Meilin for so long, he could have learned some skiing tactics and entered as Tayori."  
  
"Well, maybe, but...we shouldn't jump to conclusions."  
  
As the conversation ended, Syaoran turned over to go to sleep. Finally, he could rest a little. Well, it wasn't that Sakura was annoying. It's just that sleep could be a little help after all that magic he used trying to track down who was doing all of that.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was having her own things to deal with. After tossing and turning in bed for a while, she finally went to sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
"Clow..."  
  
Sakura stood before Clow Reed himself. The room was dark, very dark. Nothing could be seen except for those two. Clow sat down on what looked like his chair. The room lit up immediately, almost as if it were transforming itself into Eriol's room in his house.  
  
"Hope. Have hope, Sakura."  
  
Suddenly, all of Sakura's cards released itself. They started to spin around her, all except for the fifty-third card, Hope. It floated alone. It started to float near the other cards that immediately dispersed. It was just Sakura, Hope, and Clow.  
  
"Hope? Clow, I don't understand."  
  
Clow stood up out of his chair. His long strides carried him out of the lit room into another darkened place.  
  
"Clow wait!"  
  
Sakura chased him out of his room only to find that instead of a dark hallway, it transitioned to the marketplace nearby the ski lodge.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Sakura gasped when she saw him wandering the streets.  
  
"Clow!"  
  
Sakura continued to chase him through the market place. His long strides made it hard for her to keep up, and there were so many people in the way. Clow stepped through the others as if he were a ghost, but Sakura was still physically normal.  
  
"Clow, Clow wait! Uhn!"  
  
Sakura felt herself being shoved over to the side. A loud clatter and a sharp pain told Sakura that she must have been knocked over into a counter. Sakura released herself from her wince when she noticed something strange.  
  
'The box, it's all filled with those rings that Seijin had!'  
  
There was one in particular that stood out. Sakura stared at it. The purple gem gleamed at her as she stared, waiting for something to happen. Sakura felt her heart beating as the marketplace slowly dissolved away. It was just her, the ring, the darkness, and her heartbeat. Thump thump, thump thump. Sakura kneeled, crawled closer, and stared as it gleamed again.  
  
"Bluooehehehehehe!!"  
  
A mangled, freaky, animated ghost jumped out of the ring. Sakura screamed for dear life.  
  
"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"  
  
*~*  
  
"Sakura-san. Sakura. Sakura!"  
  
"H-hoe."  
  
Sakura's eyes flew open. That horrid ghost was enough to scare the wits out of anyone! Sakura realized she was panting and her throat was scratchy.  
  
"Li-"  
  
Sakura coughed. Her throat was just horrible. Syaoran gave her some water and used a washcloth to wipe away the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"You've been screaming."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. Syaoran turned to resoak the washcloth.  
  
"I heard you call out for Clow a couple of times. Then your usual screech with that one word you always use."  
  
Sakura's eyes were dangerously centered as she prepared to strike the unaware Syaoran with her pillow.  
  
"But I guess something was really freaking you out to make you scream like that in your sleep."  
  
Syaoran turned to put the washcloth back on Sakura's head when she immediately put the pillow back to its original position without Syaoran noticing. Sakura blushed as Syaoran centered the cool towel on her forehead. It was very comforting after that heart attack.  
  
"So did you find out anything?"  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and nodded, staring up at the ceiling for good measure. If she looked at Syaoran, she knew she would just blush harder. Sakura got up out of bed and grabbed a nearby sweater while Syaoran stared at her, completely confused. When she reached for her boots, Syaoran then noticed what she was up to.  
  
"Hey, wait up!"  
  
*~*  
  
"Sakura-san, where are we going?"  
  
Sakura kept going. It had to be there somewhere. Sakura made a sharp turn just before the crowd overtook Syaoran.  
  
"Ugh! I had enough of this!"  
  
Syaoran leaped over the crowd and threw himself into flips to keep up to Sakura. People stared at him as he continued his display of jumps, leaps, and flips, not to mention running on the rooftops of the market displays. Sakura finally got to her destination.  
  
"There!" Sakura answered in a not-yet-recovered voice.  
  
Syaoran jumped off of the rooftop and landed next to her. Just where she was pointing, Syaoran saw a whole box filled with the tiger rings he was talking about earlier.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Yes? Would you like to buy something?"  
  
A poor little girl stepped out from behind the counter. Her clothes were in rags, revealing that she was poor and was in desperate need of money to buy clothes and food for her family.  
  
"No thanks. Sakura, let's go. We'll talk about it when we get back."  
  
Syaoran marched off without a second thought while Sakura started to leave. Then, she turned back, feeling sorry for the poor girl. When she saw a simple, cute charm she picked it up.  
  
"How much is this?" Sakura asked with her scratchy voice.  
  
Hope glistened in the eyes of the child who graciously accepted the money and the extra bit that Sakura gave. Sakura smiled before running off after Syaoran.  
  
"You are always so caring," Syaoran commented.  
  
Sakura blushed as she reached for Syaoran's hand. Syaoran failed miserably in holding in his blush while she put a small item in his hand.  
  
"It was a couple charm, so you can have one. It's a thanks for taking care of me this morning," Sakura answered, her voice squeeking.  
  
Syaoran smiled warmly at Sakura.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
*~*  
  
She huffed and puffed as she entered the room. Cheeks red and face slightly sweaty, Tomoyo came back into the lodge. Skating was fun, but talk about bruises, Tomoyo's poor knees were in pain.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Sakura-chan, could you pass me that ace bandage?"  
  
Sakura grabbed the bandage from the first-aid kit and walked over to her best friend. After helping Tomoyo wrap her knees, the two sat down and joined Syaoran.  
  
"So, did you find out anything new?"  
  
"Well, we-"  
  
Syaoran was interrupted by a squeaking of the door. Meilin hung her head as she sat down to join the group. By the looks of her wind-blown hair, tear-stained face, and red eyes, the three could tell she was crying on the ski run. Sakura hugged Meilin, took her hand, and led her to the rest of the group.  
  
"Anything new?" Meilin asked in a sorrowful voice.  
  
"Well, we did find out that Seijin isn't the one who's causing all of this commotion. We found a box full of those rings he wore on his finger," Syaoran admitted.  
  
"See! See! That's what I said, but you never LISTENED!"  
  
Meilin stood up, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her fists were clenched and ready to start bleeding if she didn't stop soon. Sakura gently touched Meilin's arm, immediately releasing the tension.  
  
"Meilin-chan..."  
  
Meilin sat down slowly, but unsteadily. She clutched her head and groaned in pain while Tomoyo got up to get some aspirin for her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't take having to lose him."  
  
"You didn't lose him, Meilin-chan."  
  
Meilin looked up at Sakura. Sakura's gentle eyes and kind spirit easily brought Meilin to a state of peace.  
  
"He won't be gone for long. We'll get him back."  
  
Meilin nodded, hung her head, and hugged her knees. Too many tears have been lost already, and she definitely didn't have more to spare. Just then, another melody was heard drifting around.  
  
---  
  
To comfort, here's the way  
  
To slumber, here's the way  
  
To peace and quiet forever  
  
Dear raven, come this way.  
  
---  
  
"Raven? We never found out who the raven is!"  
  
Sakura quickly jumped up. This was not comforting at all. Little Kero started floating toward them. The song repeated itself while everyone froze to listen. Who would be next?  
  
Suddenly, something snapped. Sakura and Syaoran whirled around. Someone took a step toward the door. Sakura's mind started piecing the information together while she turned around, leaving everything in slow motion.  
  
'Raven. Black feather or hair in this case. Usually cranky. Feisty bird. Bird. Bird...'  
  
"Meilin-chan!"  
  
The slow motion suddenly snapped back, rushing everything back to reality. Meilin took her second step toward the door, her eyes drowned in a trance. Syaoran quickly jumped up to her and grabbed her by the waist. Sure, she was annoying, but that didn't mean he wanted to get rid of her.  
  
"Hold her back!"  
  
Sakura tried to help him hold back Meilin. Meilin struggled to get to the song, scratching, kicking, screaming the entire time. Suddenly, the song changed.  
  
---  
  
Dear gentleness  
  
Little loveliness  
  
Singer of happiness  
  
Nightingale, come.  
  
---  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as Meilin's body went limp. Now who was it? Nightingale?  
  
'Nightingale. Sweet bird. Very rare. Seems to understand people's feelings some how. Sings very sweetly...Tomoyo!'  
  
Before Sakura could react, she saw her best friend start walking toward the door. Sakura ran to catch her best friend.  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
Sakura barely grabbed her wrist when Tomoyo opened the door. A strong gale blew through the door and blinded everyone else who struggled to hang on to each other. The Cardcaptor was left hopeless as a tiny Kero screamed from being thrown around in the wind.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Sakura clutched on to her best friend's arm, never letting go. Sakura felt herself being pulled in with Tomoyo to whatever was taking them away. Sakura groaned at the amount of strength she was using. Tomoyo was slipping from her hands!  
  
Syaoran suddenly grabbed Sakura's waist from behind. There was no way he was going to let both of them go. Meilin was already safe in the bathroom.  
  
"Sakura, hang on!"  
  
Sakura was startled. Did he just call her by her first name? That time interval was just enough for the wind to blow harder, taking Tomoyo away from Sakura as her hand slipped out of Sakura's.  
  
"Tomoyo!!!"  
  
Tomoyo flew into the halls, spinning in a cycle, unaware of where she was. Sakura's eyes widened as she stared in shock. She had just let her go.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chaaaaaaaan!!!" Sakura screeched.  
  
Tomoyo easily disappeared from view when the gale blew backwards, sending Sakura into Syaoran who was sent crashing into the wall. The door slammed shut and left the two in bitter silence. Syaoran clutched his head from the headache he got.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Syaoran immediately froze. Crystal drops had formed on his angel's eyes and streaked down her face. Sakura, she was crying. Sakura's shoulders shook as she weeped the loss of her best friend.  
  
"To-tomoyo..."  
  
Syaoran's face immediately softened. He bit his lip from doing anything stupid while Sakura continued crying on his lap. Syaoran held one hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He wasn't shown any type of emotional things at home so he naturally didn't know how to react.  
  
"Don't cry. We can get her back, or as you Japanese people say it, it's Ja ne, not Sayonara."  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran. He was right. She would get Tomoyo back just like the time when she went to Hong Kong. It still hurt knowing that she failed her best friend, but she would get her back. That was one thing Sakura wasn't going to give up on.  
  
"Arigato, Li-kun."  
  
Syaoran opened his mouth to offer her the option of his first name when they heard a scream come from the bathroom. The two quickly faced each other.  
  
"Meilin!" they screamed simultaneously.  
  
The two ran and opened the bathroom door only to find that...she was gone.  
  
A/N: Ahhh! I'm sorry for another cliffhanger. Gomen! It's gonna be like this until the series ends. Please be patient, it's only a few more chapters and I guarantee this story will be finished by the end of this summer if not earlier! Thank you for your patience and reviews! 


	7. Chapter 7

Mystery of the Haunted Cabin  
  
A/N: From now on, it's going to be a little fast paced. You'll have to keep up and just jog along now. The end is almost near...oh wow, that sounded almost poetic! ^^ Okay...anyways...back to the story!  
  
Disclaimer - Um....Kero-chan...  
  
Kero: Kristy Selean does not own CCS.  
  
KS: Arigato!  
  
Mystery of the Haunted Cabin  
  
Chapter 7  
  
She stood gaping at the spot. He clenched his teeth and balled his fists in anger. Tears streaked from her eyes. Blood threatened to burst from his now pale hands.  
  
"Meilin-chan!" Sakura wailed.  
  
It wasn't fair. What was going on? How did she just disappear between that interval of Tomoyo's capture? Sakura collapsed on the floor and released her tears. She rested her head against the wall. He punched a huge dent in it. Sakura gasped as she saw a crimson shade despite the tears clouding her eyes.  
  
"Li-kun..."  
  
Syaoran froze. She was scared. Sakura was scared...for him. Sakura grabbed the nearest towel and started to wrap his left hand. The warrior watched on as she struggled to get it on him without hurting him and avoiding contact at the same time. Finally, the Clow card mistress prevailed at wrapping up his injuries. Syaoran smiled at her handiwork. It wasn't the best, but it was her sign of showing that she cared.  
  
'She actually cares...for me.'  
  
"I...It's not the best, but it will hold for now." Sakura stuttered.  
  
Syaoran gaped at his now scarlet angel. He could tell she was pretty embarrassed. Maybe he shouldn't have stared so much...  
  
"A-arigato."  
  
Sakura gasped. He thanked her? Mr. High-and-mighty-Li-Syaoran thanked her? Kodak moment!  
  
Syaoran smiled at her adorably confused face. Oh, hold up a sec, there. Syaoran SMILED? Wow! Another Kodak moment. Sakura blushed and smiled back shyly before turning back to the spot.  
  
"Meilin-chan..."  
  
Syaoran immediately turned back. It was amazing how Sakura could just make him forget everything about himself all of a sudden. A droplet on the floor yanked him out of his thoughts - Sakura was crying again.  
  
"We will get you back, Meilin-chan!"  
  
Syaoran watched the hopeful look on Sakura's face as he stared down at the spot that Meilin stood before she disappeared while Sakura remembered the words that Clow had said to her in her dream.  
  
+Have hope, Sakura.+  
  
*~*  
  
White puffy islands floated around in a hot brown ocean of hot chocolate as Sakura stired her drink that Syaoran bought for her. It had been a long night after two of their closest friends were taken away by whatever beast that was out there. Sakura blushed when she remembered that Syaoran fell asleep with his head on her feet while he was still sitting on the stairs of her bunkbed watching over her. The only thing that broke her out of her daydreaming was a small-pitched voice that squeeked from her purse.  
  
"Sakura-chan! I'm hungry!" Kero whined in a half-whisper.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as she stuffed him back in her purse.  
  
"Be quiet Kero-chan! We haven't even got the food yet!"  
  
Just as she finished her discussion with Kero, Sakura felt a shadow come up from behind her. Syaoran's coughing also assured her that someone was around. Sakura's eyes widened as she slowly turned her head toward the direction of the shadow's owner. Luckily, the waitor had missed the discussion with the stuffed animal. (Kero: I heard that! Kristy: ^^;;)   
  
"Here are your orders. Still, sometimes I wonder why you wanted pizza and french fries up at a ski lodge like this."  
  
The waitor placed their food items on their table before heading off to serve another customer. Sakura took a few french fries off of her plate and shoved it down her purse before starting her meal. The warm food felt wonderful as her energy flooded back to her. Syaoran also felt revitalized by his meal as Kero voiced his muffled opinions in Sakura's purse. Sakura's hands shot to her purse in hopes of muffling the sounds.  
  
"Kero-chan, shut up!" Sakura muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
Unfortunately, that caught everyone's attention. Sakura sweatdropped as she tried to figure out what to do.  
  
"K-kero-chan, there's no such thing as an abominable snowman!" Sakura shouted at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran blinked a few times before catching on to Sakura's train of thought.  
  
"Oh, I know. I was just testing you."  
  
Slowly but surely, the audience turned back around and continued their previous conversations and dining as Sakura and Syaoran hesitantly returned to their meal. Kero remained strangely quiet after that. (The truth was, Sakura knocked him out by throwing him against the bottom of the table. Don't tell...) It was only a few minutes until anther distraction occurred - another haunting melody.  
  
---  
  
Graceful  
  
Peaceful  
  
Gentle like a fan  
  
I want the swan.  
  
(Ick! Yeah, I'm getting tired of these "melodies.")  
  
---  
  
Something snapped in the back of Sakura and Syaoran's minds. The swan? Now who was it? Someone kind, graceful, and pure...It didn't take long for the two of them to realize who it was. Sakura's eyes widened, and her pupils became dialated. Syaoran jumped to his feet.  
  
"Sakura-san!"  
  
"Li-kun...help me..." Sakura whispered before she completely lost contact.  
  
Sakura slowly took her purse, got up, and headed for the door. Syaoran ran toward the entrance and tried to block her from leaving. Even after barricading the door by standing in front of it, Sakura still approached him. Syaoran stared into her eyes; it wouldn't be long until she reached him.  
  
"Let me through," slurred Sakura in a dazed voice.  
  
Syaoran struggled to hold her back. Just pushing her shoulders only caused her to squirm.   
  
"Sakura-san!"  
  
It was to no avail. Sakura continued her squirming, trying to break through and get out the door. Syaoran moved his head back to keep from being slapped by the movements of Sakura's arms while other customers in the restaraunt stared at the couple.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran had no choice. He would have to knock her out. Ruefully, he let her fall into his embrace. Even though he knew that one spot at the back of the neck would cause her to fall limp, he didn't like having to resort to using his training on her. As soon as Syaoran embraced her, he heard a small gasp coming from the side of his neck.  
  
"L-li-kun?"  
  
Syaoran froze. Slowly, he pulled Sakura out of his embrace but kept a firm grip on her in case this was some sort of a trick. Syaoran noticed that her pupils weren't dialated anymore and she was blushing. No one ever blushed in a trance, at least, he has never heard of it.  
  
"Arigat-"  
  
Sakura left of her thanks as her hand shot up to her head. Syaoran panicked.  
  
"Sakura-san, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ohhh. I have a horrible headache."  
  
Sakura moaned in pain.  
  
'So this is what happens after they come out of the trance.'  
  
Syaoran took note of what had just happened before tossing a few bills onto the counter.  
  
"Here. This is the money for our meal. Keep the change. I don't have time for it."  
  
Syaoran cradled Sakura gently in his arms and carried her out of the restaraunt, unaware of the dozen stares that kept their focus on him until he went out the door. Moments after they left, the residents of the restaraunt went back to their meals and conversations. Most of them were discussing what just happened.  
  
"I wonder what was in that pizza..."  
  
*~*  
  
Syaoran gently set her down on her bed. Sakura reached out and received the aspirin and water that Syaoran offered her. After ingesting the medication, Sakura tried to rest while Syaoran gazed at her.  
  
"Arigato, Li-kun," Sakura murmured before drifting off.  
  
Syaoran continued to gaze on at her. He gently took her hand in his.  
  
"Syaoran, Sakura. It's Syaoran," he whispered.  
  
Time slowly drifted by, but at the same time, it flew by as the warrior continued watching over the Card Mistress. The sun set over the horizon, and as the stars began to light their path across the sky, Sakura stirred in her bed.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. Sakura yawned and stretched when she noticed that someone was holding her hand. The Card Mistress turned to see Syaoran, fast asleep and still holding onto her hand.  
  
"Hoe!"  
  
Sakura jumped in surprise, waking Syaoran. Syaoran lazily cracked open one of his eyes. His eyes opened wide when he realized his previous position. Syaoran did the only thing he could do - he jumped and fell off his chair.  
  
"Li-kun!" Sakura scrambled to his side. "Li-kun, are you all right?"  
  
Syaoran rubbed his head and smiled back sheepishly at Sakura. Sakura blushed and smiled back. Her smile broke into a giggle and then laughter. Syaoran gave her one of his playful glares before joining in her laughter. After all, it was better to laugh along than be laughed at, right? Sakura's laughing stopped. Syaoran was laughing? Just then, a sudden thought yanked her out of her thoughts.  
  
"A Clow Card," Sakura gasped as her pupils dialated, and her trance began again.  
  
Syaoran immediately ceased his laughing and jumped to his feet. Something was terribly wrong with Sakura. There were no more Clow Cards. Sakura had all 53, didn't she? Syaoran quickly grabbed his sword from the dresser drawer and unsheathed it to guard Sakura. Just then, a yawn sounded from Sakura's purse.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" Kero slurred sleepily.  
  
Sakura suddenly took a slow step toward the door when Syaoran heard some distant voice.  
  
-Syaoran, help me!-  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran whirled around when he realized what was happening. Sakura was being pulled into a trance again. Sakura froze and turned around to face him. Syaoran stared into her eyes - she was still under her trance.  
  
"Don't follow her. She's mine now," came a voice.  
  
Syaoran flinched. It was Sakura who was speaking, and yet it was someone else who was speaking. Kero immediately transformed and jumped to their aide.  
  
"She's being possessed!"  
  
"What!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Suddenly, everything made sense. Strange magic, the cards acting strange, the strange disappearances, the threat against Sakura, demons and everything all pieced itself to this one mystery.  
  
Sakura turned around and headed back toward the door. Syaoran knew he had to help her. Just as Sakura took a step closer to the door, Syaoran leaped across the floor.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Her name became his battle cry as he tackled her to the ground. Syaoran and Sakura tumbled to the floor. Kero snarled at Syaoran as Sakura wriggled and writhed under Syaoran's grip.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, can you hear me? Sakura!"  
  
Sakura continued to wriggle out of his grasp as Kero stepped forward.  
  
"All right! That's it! Saving her is one thing, but wrestling her to the ground is another. Get off her!"  
  
Kero growled as he fumed with anger. Syaoran rolled his eyes, still keeping his grip on Sakura's wrists.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing? I'm no pervert you overprotective cat!"  
  
Kero glared, his eyes filled with animosity for "the gaki." Before Syaoran could calculate what was going on, he was knocked off of Sakura by one very angry Kero.  
  
Before the two could actually get in a real fight, the door swung open, and Sakura stepped toward the vortex that stood behind it. Kero immediately butted Sakura out of the way, sending her crashing into Syaoran. The vortex cotinued to pull them in. Syaoran wrapped his legs around one of the bed legs and pulled Sakura into a tight embrace to keep her from flying in. Kero used his claws to cling to the wooden floor, but the vortex continued sucking everything in and spitting out the objects it didn't want.  
  
"Keroberos! Hang on!"  
  
Despite Syaoran's encouragement, Kero kept on getting sucked closer and closer to the vortex. Powerful gusts swarmed around the room, throwing things everywhere. Syaoran cringed as a book came sailing toward his head. Kero clutched tighter, but the vortex pulled him closer. Kero claws cut through the boards of the wooden floor as he came closer and closer to the door and the vortex...  
  
"Li! If I don't make it, take care of Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran ignored the comment. He wouldn't hear of it. Taking care of Sakura would be no problem, but sacrificing the life of the guardian beast of the seal? There was nowhere on Earth Syaoran would let that happen.  
  
Kero edged even closer to the vortex. Syaoran had no choice, he would have to use this tactic now! Syaoran stretched out his hand.  
  
"Lightning! Strike from where you are!"  
  
A dresser drawer barely opened, an incantation paper and his sword floated out of the drawer. The spell, activated, sent the sword and the incantation piece floating in front of the vortex. Syaoran used all his strength to strike the vortex with lightning.  
  
"Lightning!"  
  
White, hot streams of light struck the inner parts of the vortex, making the vortex pause for a brief moment before starting back up again. Syaoran quickly called back his sword and incantation just as the vortex started up. It was useless. Even if they closed the door, the vortex would just suck it up and spit it back out at them. Kero clenched his teeth as he tried to sink his claws even deeper into the floor...  
  
+Keroberos...+  
  
Kero's eyes widened. Had he been hearing correctly?  
  
"Clow?"  
  
The few seconds of thought were enough to make Kero lose his concentration. Syaoran at once realized what had gone wrong.  
  
"Keroberos! It's not Clow! That thing could use its voice to imitate others! Fight back!"  
  
Kero's glazed eyes immediately transformed back into their original appearance. Kero dug his claws in the floor again, but it was too late. Before Syaoran could even blink, Keroberos, the guardian beast of the seal, was out the door. Syaoran stared in horror. What just happened? Before long, Sakura began to stir in his arms.  
  
"Li-kun, what's going on?"  
  
Syaoran stared at the closed door. How was he supposed to tell her? Suddenly, a cackling voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"I may have only got the kitty cat, but I'm warning you - I'm coming back!"  
  
The raspy voice cackled once more as it faded away. Syaoran watched Sakura with worry as she realized what had happened.  
  
"Kero? Kero!"  
  
Sakura digged through her purse, opened all the drawers, and searched around the room crying out the name of the guardian beast of the seal, but no matter how hard she tried, no matter where she looked, no matter how loudly she called out his name, he wouldn't appear. Syaoran watched her ruefully as she fell to the ground in dismay. Sakura wept as Syaoran tried to comfort her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Leave me alone!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Syaoran winced. He wasn't used to that tone of voice from her, nor was he used to seeing her eyes overflowing with tears. Syaoran embraced her, but Sakura struggled to push him away.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go. Let me go..."  
  
Sakura's cries became weaker and weaker each time until she sank into his arms and let her tears fall. Sakura didn't want him to see her like this. She didn't want anyone to be around her when she cried. Would Syaoran think of her as a weakling? Sakura bit her lip until she felt a wet drop fall onto her face. Sakura looked up and realized that the tear wasn't her own - it was Syaoran's.  
  
"Li-kun?"  
  
Syaoran stared at her. It pained him to see her weep so hard. Maybe it did hurt to watch his cousin disappear. Maybe it did hurt to watch Keroberos disappear. Maybe it did hurt to watch one of his closest friends being torn away from them, but what hurt him the most was Sakura's tears. Syaoran held her close as Sakura hugged him back. Syaoran murmured how Keroberos was taken away as Sakura pictured it in her mind. Silence except for a few occasional sniffles reigned the room. This was certainly not going to be a good day...  
  
A/N: Yep...sad ending...gomen, I had no choice. The good news is, this series is almost done so hang tight! 


	8. Chapter 8

Mystery of the Haunted Cabin  
  
A/N: Almost done!! Just a few more chapters, and then the end or you can ask for an epilogue.  
  
Disclaimer - ugh...no more.....  
  
Myster of the Haunted Cabin  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Syaoran fidgeted in his seat. Their day was just plain hectic. He followed Sakura practically everywhere, except into the bathroom, just to make sure she was okay. The once cheery Sakura was doing her work half-heartedly. Luckily, their work shift for that day was over. The two headed back in their rooms when Sakura broke down again. Syaoran stood there, not knowing what to do. He hesitantly reached out to touch her shoulder, but his hand shook. Syaoran pulled it back just as Sakura's tears stopped. She tried to smile at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just..."  
  
Syaoran shook his head. He opened the door for Sakura to crawl through as he followed behind her. Sakura's figure sagged as she sat on the bed, causing Syaoran to sigh at her tired, lethargic (non-energetic) self. Sakura curled up into a ball as Syaoran came near her.  
  
"Sakura?" he whispered, afraid that his words would break her like a fragile porcelin doll.  
  
Sakura lifted her head but refused to look up to meet his eyes. Syaoran sighed again and drew up a chair to face her.  
  
"Sakura, look at me, please?"  
  
Sakura lifted her eyes and saw Syaoran's concerned face. Syaoran smiled in encouragment as Sakura's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Sakura jumped out of her seat and tackled Syaoran to the ground. Syaoran embraced the trembling girl who weeped again for the loss of her friends.  
  
"Sakura, it's going to be okay. It's okay." Syaoran comforted the card mistress.  
  
Minutes slipped away into the shadows until sunset had passed. In the darkness, Syaoran held the now sleeping Sakura who had been weeping only a few moments before. Syaoran frowned at her tearstreaked face and puffy eyes that were clearly visible in the moonlight. When the moonbeams danced around her current features, she looked almost cadaverous to Syaoran. Her face was practically pale blue in the moonlight, and the looks left over after her session of mourning didn't help either. Syaoran lifted Sakura and carried her to bed. After tucking her in, Syaoran locked the door and slipped into his sleeping bag on the floor. Too bad sleep wasn't going to come to him...  
  
---  
  
I'm coming back.  
  
I'm coming back!  
  
---  
  
A sudden pulsing sensation made Syaoran's head throb. Whatever it was, it wasn't normal...  
  
Syaoran jumped out of his sleeping bag. The demon was coming back for Sakura! Sakura still hadn't stirred, confusing Syaoran. Suddenly, a yelling made him jump.  
  
"Turn that trash off!" came a yell from down the hall.  
  
Syaoran peeked into the hallway. Two doors down, an old lady had her head sticking out of the door as well and yelled at the room to the right of Syaoran's. Syaoran turned to get a look at what was going on. Long, spiked hair and a spiked collar gave him the chills as another head peeped out to the hallway.  
  
"All right, already. Sheesh! I'll go turn the music down," came the grumbling reply.  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped as he pulled back into his room. Sakura was fast asleep, and he still had yet to try. The headache immediately went away as soon as the "music" was turned off in the adjacent room. Syaoran dragged his tired self back to the sleeping bag when he heard it again.  
  
---  
  
I'm coming back.  
  
---  
  
This time, the whispered voice made the hairs on his back stand. In other words, it was creeping him out. He could feel chills going down his back and wondered if this was just a continuation of the song that his neighbor had on. Suddenly, he heard a soft thud, causing him to whirl back into a sitting position.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura had crawled out of bed. Suddenly, Syaoran saw her eyes - they were glowing. Syaoran realized what was going on. That demonic thing was calling her back! Syaoran scurried across the floor, kicking his sleeping bag on the way. He grabbed Sakura by the ankles, slid on his back, and braced his feet against the door so no one could come in. Sakura, who was completely in a trance, tripped and fell to the floor but still remained mesmorized. Syaoran tried to get up and grab her when Sakura started floating in midair. Syaoran's eyes widened.  
  
"Sakura?" he whispered.  
  
Suddenly, the hovering body went right through the door. Syaoran unlocked the door, flung it open, and ran at top speed, chasing after the flying Sakura. Syaoran slid across carpeted floors, marble corridors, and stairs in his attempt to catch her. Syaoran tried to grab the card mistress' shoulder when his hand came up empty-handed. He couldn't reach her!  
  
"Sakura!" he yelled as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
*~*  
  
Clouds floated over her head as a soft breeze played with her hair. Sakura gently walked barefoot over a meadow of flowers and grass. She smiled gently as she continued to follow Touya, Fujitaka, and Nadeshiko.  
  
'It's been so long,' she thought as she continued to chase after them.  
  
Birds chirped in the trees, and it was an overall peaceful place. Flowers bloomed right and left and her family was playing with the different types of blossoms that bloomed. Nadeshiko made different artifacts while Fujitaka observed them and Touya tried to contain his sneezes. Sakura giggled and started to head over to her family.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura froze. Who was calling her? Suddenly, she saw Syaoran yelling as he chased after her. Sakura smiled and waved at him.  
  
*~*  
  
Syaoran continued chasing her when she suddenly stopped and watched something. She shifted out of her horizontal position to a vertical one as she peered at something out the window. Suddenly, she turned around, eyes still closed, smiled, and waved at him as though he were far away. Syaoran stared at her, bewildered as to what was going on.  
  
"Sakura, let's go back inside."  
  
*~*  
  
"Sakura, let's go back inside."  
  
Sakura's smile faded away. Why did he want to take her away from her family? Was he crazy? Sakura shook her head no while Syaoran continued to beg her to come back inside with him. It was a beautiful day. Why did he want to go back inside?  
  
"Sakura," three different voices called.  
  
Sakura turned to go back after her family when she felt a sudden hand on her wrist stop her movements. She gasped.  
  
*~*  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura gasped as Syaoran took her wrist.  
  
Syaoran looked sternly at her.  
  
"Come on, Sakura. Let's go."  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
*~*  
  
"Let me go."  
  
Sakura tried to run away from him, but he wouldn't let go, nor would he budge. Her family was leaving her. They were disappearing beyond the horizon, and she couldn't even go after them!  
  
*~*  
  
"Syaoran, let go of me!" she screamed.  
  
Sakura broke free of his grasp and ran up the stairs. Syaoran growled. He did not like chasing her, and his feet were killing him from the extensive burns from all the carpeting. Syaoran continued to follow Sakura, when he realized where she was going. He hurried into an elevator as Sakura scurried off up the stairs.  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura looked back. She'd lost him. Sakura continued to run when she suddenly noticed that Nadeshiko was now missing from the group. She saw Touya as a little child and her father mourning over the loss of their loved one. She then noticed a little girl with them who looked very familiar...  
  
"Daddy, where's Mommy?" she asked, unaware of what had happened.  
  
The flowers suddenly withered away until bare stones were left. Sakura gasped in surprise as the beautiful scenery melted away into a grave cemetary. Sakura gaped at the sad scenery as the chibi Touya slapped her chibi self across the back. The younger version of her father scolded his son and comforted his crying daughter. When she could no longer bear the scene, she ran past them, hoping to leave them behind. Just as she stopped, she realized that she was standing on the edge of a cliff. How she got there, she had no clue. All she knew was she could jump and end the the pain that throbbed in her heart.  
  
*~*  
  
"Come on, come on."  
  
Syaoran gritted his teeth. What was taking it so long?  
  
"Four,...five,... six,...yes!"  
  
Syaoran ran out of the elevator and ran up the last couple of stairs. Just as he shoved open the door that led to the rooftop, he saw a figure in the distance hesitantly climb onto the ledge of he rooftop.  
  
"Sakura!" he yelled desperately as he sprinted toward her.  
  
*~*  
  
All she had to do was jump, and it would be all over. No more pain, no more tears, just peace. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. She would join her mother. She hesitantly stepped up and saw the beautiful scenery at the bottom. Snow white flowers swayed in the breeze that tickled them into surrender. Sweet surrender - that's what Sakura wanted to feel...  
  
"Sakura!" a desperate yell startled her.  
  
Sakura turned to see what was going on. She hoped she won't be caught, but maybe God didn't want it that way. Sakura gasped. It was Syaoran! How did he find her? Syaoran sprinted in her direction and stopped only a few paces away from her. He panted as he gained his breath, his shoulders moving for every breath his lungs begged him for.  
  
"Sakura, please, don't do that."  
  
Sakura stared at him, perplexed. Don't jump? Why not? Syaoran slowly closed the gap between them as Sakura searched in his eyes for an answer. When Syaoran stood just before, Sakura peered up into his eyes that held...concern?  
  
"Sakura, come on, let's go inside."  
  
Sakura was about to bolt again, but where would she run? There was nothing she could do. Suddenly, it hit her. Sweet surrender, it could be found in a different way! Sakura nodded and embraced her friend when the world faded away.  
  
*~*  
  
Syaoran held Sakura as she fainted in his arms. Syaoran grasped her tightly and possessively, praying that she wouldn't just disappear from him again. He would never let anything happen to her again, ever! Syaoran carried her off the ledge and headed back inside. Once he returned to his room, he placed her gently on the bed and slipped into his sleeping bag once again. Just as he layed his head onto his pillow made from extra articles of clothing, a sharp pain rushed throughout his head. Syaoran grimaced as he clutched his head in agony. Whatever it was, it hurt. Then, just as suddenly as it came, it disappeared. Syaoran opened his eyes - eyes that were now...glowing? Yike! A sinister grin crept up on his face when suddenly, Syaoran shook his head. The glow disappeared from his eyes, and the grin was wiped away.  
  
"Ow. What was that all about?"  
  
Syaoran popped some aspirin in his mouth, swallowed a mouthful of water, and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Yikes! Why do I not have a good feeling about this? Um...yeah, to tell you the truth...even I don't know the ending! I really don't start off by knowing everything you know! Ahh! I hope it's a happy ending...Oh well, until the next time...Ja ne and thanks for reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

A little note: I apologize for this horrendous piece of writing, if it can be called that in the first place. Anyways, there's one more chapter after this which will, hopefully be an improvement compared to the rest of the series. Stick around. It'll all be over shortly.

Mystery of the Haunted Cabin

Chapter 9

"Li-kun! Hurry up!"

"Coming," he panted as he raced up the slopes to reach Sakura.

Syaoran suddenly tripped on the slippery slope, sliding down the hill a few feet. Sakura approached him, worry carved into her face.

"Li-kun?"

Sakura had to stifle her giggles when she saw Syaoran's face covered in snow. Syaoran spit the flakes out of his mouth before going through the procedure of dusting his face as well as the rest of his body off. Syaoran sent Sakura a playful glare.

"Don't even-"

"I think that was the seventh time today, Li-kun," Sakura giggled.

Syaoran groaned, just to play along of course. Sakura giggled all the way up the slopes. The two managed to finally reach the ski lift without too many stumbles (3 of Sakura's and 14 of Syaoran's) when they noticed a little shack nearby.

"Li-kun, can we go get some hot chocolate first, onegai?" Sakura squealed.

"Er, uh, I guess it wouldn't hurt to-"

"Great!"

Sakura dragged the sweatdropping Syaoran all the way to the shack when Syaoran noticed something about this place...They'd been there before.

'Only it was at the bottom of the hill the last time we went here,' Syaoran thought as the two entered the shack and ordered their hot chocolate.

Sakura cheerfully drank the steamy liquid as she smiled at the people who were buzzing about in the cafe. She was unaware of the stolen glances that Syaoran took when she turned her head to listen to a conversation nearby. Too bad she was also unaware of a strange yellow glow in Syaoran's eyes.

"Ready?" he asked as he paid for their drinks.

Sakura smiled and followed him on the way out when she stopped suddenly.

"Um...Li-kun?"

Syaoran slowly turned around. Sakura blushed when she realized what she was going to say...

"I...I have to go to the bathroom!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and used an elaborate jester by pointing to the bathroom as though he were bowing and introducing someone. Sakura immediately took off in the direction he was pointing with an "Arigato!" trailing behind her. Syaoran grinned and shook his head when the familiar glowing came back to his eyes. As his eyes changed from the usual amber color to a yellowish, almost feline look, he headed over to Sakura's skis and tampered with them.

When he finished, he turned back around and waited for Sakura to return from her trip to the "powder room." Sure enough, bouncy little Sakura was skipping (in the snow?) on her way back. The glowing started to disappear from Syaoran's eyes, leaving him with the same headache he had the night before.

Syaoran winced, trying to hold back the pain back from reaching his facial expression. Sakura realized that something was awfully strange about Syaoran's expression.

"Li-kun, are you okay?"

"Hai. Let's go," he replied as the glow returned to his eyes. Unfortunately Sakura didn't catch it as she smiled and cheerfully headed out toward the slopes. After putting on her skis and checking to make sure it looked right, Sakura adjusted her goggles and got into her position. She looked down to find which way she wanted to go and then used her ski poles to push off. Syaoran grinned, but in a malevolent way. He knew he tampered with her skis enough to get her hurt or even killed, and yet, he didn't feel guilty at all! Syaoran suddenly shook his head and realized what had happened.

'I don't get it! What the heck was I doing and why?' he thought, but there was no time to blame himself. Sakura was in danger.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned when she heard her name called out.

'Syaoran? Why is he calling me?'

Suddenly, she remembered that she wasn't supposed to look back. Sakura jerked her head back to stare in front of her. Whatever it was that Syaoran had to say, it would have to wait.

Syaoran realized that she wouldn't be able to listen, set his goggles in place, and pushed off to catch up with her. Calling her name out too loudly might cause an avalanche, and that was the last thing he needed. Somehow, Syaoran was lucky enough to catch up with Sakura who had now realized what he was warning her about. Her skis began to wobble underneath her as she struggled to keep herself from falling. The distressed Sakura felt Syaoran's presence.

"Li-kun! Help, onegai!"

"Keep looking forward and make sure you don't run into anything! I'll think of a plan," Syaoran answered back.

Sakura clutched her ski poles tightly and continued down the slopes to the best of her ability. Her skis kept wobbling around, threatening to drop her face first into a nearby tree. Syaoran's eyes widened when he realized Sakura's predicament.

"Sakura!"

Syaoran sped up his skis until he ended up in front of her. He moved out of the way until he was on the right side of the frightened Sakura and pushed between her and the approaching tree, shoving her to the left. Syaoran ducked to avoid a tree branch, slipping and falling on his side while Sakura continued downward.

"Hoeh!" Sakura screamed as she approached a cliff. "I knew I wanted to fly, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind!"

Syaoran would have laughed, only it wasn't very funny in this situation. How could he just sit there and watch her get hurt or...or even worse? Syaoran shook the thought out of his head when he suddenly remembered a tip that could really help just about now.

"Sakura! Float!"

'Float? What does he think I am - a bird?'

And then it clicked. There was no time to pull the card out of her pocket. She might risk losing it. Sakura held her key in her hands without taking the necklace off.

"Help me," she whispered her earnest prayer.

Suddenly, a pink light enveloped her as a card shot out of her pocket in a form of light. The card floated next to her, spinning about, waiting for her to strike it and release the spirit within. Sakura knew what to do.

"Float!" she cried as she struck the card with the staff that formed in her hands.

A white light enveloped her, leaving behind a very dizzy Sakura. All she could see was white light everywhere she looked, and looking was really quite painful at the moment. Everything else seemed to melt out of sight as she squeezed her eyes shut. Sakura then heard a voice from a distance, calling her name.

"Sakura," it called, "are you okay? Sakura!"

Sakura peeked at the one who was calling her. She felt her body being turned around and the substance that was hurting her eyes was gone. Now she just felt cold all over.

"Sakura?"

Sakura felt someone brushing something out of her eyes. Once it was gone, she opened her eyes slowly, hoping that more won't get in. Everything seemed blurry at first, but her sight slowly returned, sharpening the blurry images that danced in front of her.

"Syaoran? What happened?"

Syaoran finally let go of the breath he was holding. Sakura was safe. Sakura was alive. Sakura was...waiting for an answer.

"I don't know how to explain it...," Syaoran trailed.

"Just tell me what you know," Sakura replied, dusting the snow out of her bangs. After all, that did hurt when it got in her eyes.

"Well, the card just carried you over, but it disappeared in the middle of bringing you here. It just vanished and dropped you to the floor."

Sakura gave him a bewildered look. First off, how was the card able to do anything without her and secondly, why did it just vanish?

"I'm not sure what happened, but I did hear shrieking, which was not very pleasant by the way."

Whatever it was that caused her card to do that, it couldn't have been far. Sakura shivered. She didn't like the feeling in the air; both the cold and the presence of some dark magic sent unwanted tingles down her spine, alerting her to danger.

"Li-kun, let's just go back. I think I'm done skiing for today."

The two headed back. Too bad for them they didn't notice a very familiar person in the shadows of the very tree that Syaoran saved Sakura from...Tayori.

* * *

On the way back to the hotel, Sakura still clutched the float card in case that something was trying to take it away from her. The two went into their room to rest when Sakura noticed something.

"Syaoran, remember how the dark card went haywire when we first got here?"

Syaoran nodded in response.

"Do you think that has anything to do with the rumors about a demon and everyone's disappearance?"

Syaoran stared out the window.

"Possibly. You never know when it comes to magic after all."

"Hmm."

Sakura bit her lip as she thought about it. There just had to be some sort of connection, there just had to be! Sakura pulled her book out of her bag to put her cards away when all the cards fluttered around her again.

"I missed you too," she giggled. "Now come on, let me put you away before I start losing some of you."

The cards arranged themselves in order and went in the book one by one so Sakura could keep track. Suddenly, when there were four cards left, they stopped going in. Sakura scrutinized her cards to see what they were doing when she realized...one was missing.

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran yelped. Startled from Sakura's sudden outburst, he hit his forehead against the window.

"Ouch," he rubbed his forehead.

"Syaoran, one of my cards is missing!"

"What?"

Syaoran stood over her shoulder. Sakura had the cards arrange themselves and go back into the book again just to double-check. Sure enough, one was missing.

"The song card," the two said in unison.

"Where could it have gone?" Syaoran asked the air.

Sakura carefully put away the last of her cards, closed the book, and stood up to face him. Syaoran knew it was serious, especially when Sakura acted this way.

"Syaoran, the cards are connected to everyone's disappearance. Whoever or whatever took the song card used it to lure everyone."

Syaoran was about to protest when it suddenly clicked. She was right! Just before somebody disappeared, they always heard a song of some sort that described the person. Someone or something was powerful enough to steal a card from Sakura and use it against her!

"This isn't good."

"I know," she answered him.

* * *

It was an empty hallway. There wasn't even carpeting on the floor yet. There was only one room that was furnished in the whole house. Miraculously, there were no bugs, rats, or any pests of any kind with the exception of Nakuru. (Just kidding.) Such was the power of Eriol's magic.

Spinel turned the page of his book and continued reading until he perked up his ears at the sound of the phone. He sighed softly.

"Eriol-sama, the phone is ringing," he replied nonchalantly as he continued his reading.

Eriol smiled. "Must be from Sakura," he thought as he allowed his magic to answer the phone.

"Hiiragizawa residence. How may I help you, Sakura?"

Eriol grimaced slightly as Sakura's "Hoeh! How did you know?" rang in his ears.

"I've been having some visions that still continue to assist me."

"Really," came the reply, "How much did they tell you?"

Eriol smiled. Now the fun part.

"It told me up to...right...about-"

"Suppi-chan!" a shrill voice screeched throughout the house.

"-now," Eriol finished. Eriol looked up just in time to see Nakuru taking the stairs five at a time on her way down while Spinel desperately flew up to the top of the bookcase. Unfortunately, that did not stop Nakuru.

"Suppi-chan, I've got some sweets for you!" her voice sang.

"NO! I'm NOT going through this again!"

Spinel knew that he would get drunk off of sweets. This was why he hated them. (No, he does not get hyper. He literally gets drunk, the poor creature. He'll never understand the joy ice cream and chocolate and...okay, I'll stop.) Eriol smiled watching his two companions racing around the house as Sakura's laughter carried over the phone.

"So how may I assist you, Mistress of the cards?"

Eriol could just picture Sakura blushing at her title, but for some reason, he knew by the sudden flickering of her aura that this was not so. Something may have upset her, and indeed something has. Sakura explained to Eriol all about the camping trip to what was the most current piece of information. Eriol frowned.

"This was certainly unexpected. Whatever is out there was able to steal a card without you noticing, cause two cards to act very strange, and possess the card mistress? All is not well."

Crash! Thump, thump. Twitter, twitter.

Nakuru bumped into the bookcase, sending a few books flying off while Spinel flew to another corner of the room. Sakura and Eriol ignored them and continued their conversation.

"What should we do, Eriol-chan? Li-kun and I think it's a card, but we're not so sure."

Eriol furrowed his brows, something he never did very often. The more he thought, the more his thoughts seemed to flit away from him; his ideas remained away from his grasp...

Crash! There goes the wall...

"Ahhhhh! Nakuru!" Spinel screamed.

"Onegai, Eriol-kun."

Sakura's voice startled Eriol out of his thoughts. What was she asking him? He didn't tell her anything yet.

"Didn't you just tell me that there might be a way?"

Thump, thump, thump. Crash! And the bottom stair...

Eriol shook his head. Just what was going on? He hadn't been muttering anything without realizing, had he?

"Sakura, listen to me carefully. I want you to repeat what I said, word for word if you can."

Eriol heard a slight pause as Sakura gathered her thoughts.

"You said that there is the traditional ritual..."

"Ah. Yes, of course."

Shatter! The window upstairs...

Eriol started pacing, something he didn't do very often.

"This ritual is not quite foolproof, however. Countless have tried and failed. Not to mention your fear of ghosts may hinder you, Sakura-chan."

Smash! The roof...

"Suppi-chaaaaan!" Nakuru cackled.

"I suppose you could try using the cards, but since they were inaffective in the beginning..."

Bump. And the fireplace...that was lighted with fire...

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! HOT!"

Suppi-ch-, er, Spinel flew around as fast as he could, hoping that the breeze would take out the fire on his tail...Too bad he lit up everything else while he was doing it. The breeze tossed Eriol's hair back and forth as Nakuru continued her pursuit of the flying black, green, and red dart.

"Eriol-kun, what is the ritual?"

Crash!

Eriol sighed in annoyance.

"Spinel, Nakuru, enough!"

The two screech to a halt, making more burn marks on the floor. Eriol snapped his fingers, causing the room to be restored back to its orderly self and encasing Nakuru and Spinel within two crystalline solids. Spinel continued to blow at his tail, hoping it would relieve the pain from the burn while Nakuru continued her giggling and taunting.

Eriol shook his head. Sometimes those two were a little too much...Eriol cleared his throat and continued.

"People usually ward off spirits by either fighting it, singing to it, or..."

A long pause...

"Eriol-kun?"

He sighed once more and plopped into his chair.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this..." he rested his head in his hand, "but since you insist...the only effective way to ward off a demon is either to be possessed by it for eternity or marrying it."

Eriol heard Sakura gulp.

"What I'm more concerned about," he continued, "is...if it isn't just a demon."

Sakura gasped. The phone disconnected.

"Hello? Sakura? Sakura!"

* * *

Sakura clutched the phone that she still held to her ear. How? How can she do that? Could she possibly marry something she was so afraid of? Could she allow for it to possess her? But wouldn't that be letting it have full control of all her powers? Sakura turned to Syaoran who waited patiently for her answer. The haunted look in her eyes already informed Syaoran that it was not good news. Then again, who expected good news from this?

"Syaoran," Sakura called, her voice rasping.

Sakura explained all she could before her fear weighted down her heart. Little Sakura stared at the floor and allowed her tears to fall silently. Syaoran turned away. He couldn't watch her cry, especially when he was expected to be the strategist of this team.

'But who could think up a plan at a time like this?' he thought as he sighed and watched the angel weep.

The two had dinner and returned to their room. Sakura couldn't eat much. She picked at her food until Syaoran forced her to eat by claiming that he wouldn't unless she would. Poor Sakura was devastated, and Syaoran wasn't in a much better condition either. The two agreed to go straight to bed and think tomorrow instead.

Sakura climbed under the covers as soon as she finished changing out of her clothes.

"Oyasumi, Li-kun," Sakura called drowsily.

"Oyasumi," he replied.

The two drifted off to sleep, hoping for a better day. However, there was a third presence that did not want to say goodnight just yet.

The clock struck midnight. The last skiers quickly finished getting off the slopes and headed to their cabins.

"I'll see you on the slopes tomorrow."

"Sure, Eva. Meet ya at the hill?"

She nodded. After giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she entered the cabin to turn in for the night. On the way to her room, she saw a very, ugly looking shadow with monstrous fangs and a misshapen head. Oh, she would have screamed all right, if it wasn't for the fact that she lost her voice from laughing and screaming so much on the slopes. She quickly ran out of the cabin and followed after her boyfriend instead.

The shadow, unaware of this episode, continued to pursue its target. It finally reached a door and merged with the shadows in that room.

Just then, a head snapped up.

A kind face turned evil as the child's canines transformed to the point where they could be mistaken for fangs. Yellow eyes glowed in the darkness.

"She will die tonight."

A hand snatched the covers and yanked them away, but there were only pillows in sight. The demon child muttered curses in his native tongue and crept away to find his victim.

Meanwhile, a sweet, drowsy girl headed toward her room. Her hollow, green eyes didn't sparkle tonight as she came from the lobby where she got a glass of water. Still holding the glass in her hand, she approached her room to find someone waiting for her.

"Li-kun?"

Too bad she didn't notice the evil gleam in his eyes.

"Daijabu-?"

Sakura barely had time to blink before she dodged out of the way. Her eyes widened when she saw the slash mark that scarred the floor.

"L-li-kun?"

Her eyes widened in fear as his eyes glowed. Yellow...At least they weren't red.

Sakura shot down the halls before the next attack. Her heart thundered in her ears with each step she took. She could barely hear the light, quick shuffles behind her. Before she could process what was going on, she called on shield and jump.

"Please protect us," she whispered as she did all she could do get out of the way.

Just as she slammed into a door, Sakura remembered another piece of business she had to take care of. She immediately dodged the next attack and continued escaping as Syaoran continued his pursuit.

"Sleep, watch over everyone," she pleaded as she dodged the lightning that crackled above her head.

It was a slight distraction, but a distraction nonetheless enough for Syaoran to corner our heroine. Luckily the shield card kept the sword from harming her, but Sakura wasn't much more fortunate. Syaoran used all his magic to bypass the barrier and caught her by the throat.

Sakura's magical barrier dissipated immediately, leaving her completely vulnerable as her former friend held her throat against the wall. Sakura struggled as she flailed her legs, hoping she could get some leverage only to realize that Syaoran was well out of the way.

"Syao...ran..."

She gasped desperately for air as the hand squeezed around her windpipe. She could have sworn her head was about to pop, but this wasn't the time to think of that. Despiter her concentrated effort at breathing, tears of concern slipped past her eyes and streaked her cheek. As one salty drop landed on his hand, Syaoran started to regain consciousness and immediately loosened his hold on Sakura.

"Sa-sakura..."

Syaoran stared at his hands, an appalled look etched across his features while Sakura gasped for air in a heap on the floor. Just as she tilted her head to see him, a black cloud jumped out of Syaoran, cackling and screaming at the same time, if such a shriek was possible to achieve.

Syaoran collapsed onto his knees and trembled in pain as he tried to fight off the demon who wrestled with his will to control his body. Sakura gaped at him, but merely for a second before rushing to his side. Then she saw it: the barely concealed fangs that glowed with a luster so contrary to the rest of its shadowy body.

'A g-ghost?' she thought as she stared, her hands gripping Syaoran's shoulders in fear.

She scrambled to her feet and summoned all her courage to face him.

"Wait. Stop! Don't hurt him!"

The next thing it did frightened her to no end. The demon jumped out at her and hovered inches in front of her face, its gaze piercing, its fangs glowing, its head hung at a strange angle as though its contorted neck gave out...She tried to scream but fear gripped her as an icy chill ran through her bones. It winked at her in the most gruesome way before it leapt as if to possess her...

Before she knew it, a stream of wind blew harshly past and a protective arm snaked around her waist. Yet all she could do was gape and tremble as the demon forced its way back into her protector who pushed her out of harm's way. She tumbled down the hall while the crash brought her back to her senses.

"Syaoran-kun," she whispered his name, an incantation for courage and strength.

She jumped when Syaoran reached for his sword, but she trembled even more when the blade approached his own throat.

"Stop it!" she screamed.

The wrestling stopped momentarily.

"If it's me you want, you can have me. Just...don't hurt him," she stifled her sobs as tears ran freely down her cheeks.

Syaoran's knees buckled and, as he leaned against the wall, the haunting figure reappeared beside him. It stared at Sakura, a puzzled look across his rather foreign features. She felt a slight chill as it approached her.

"Why?" the demon asked.

She glanced up at it.

"Why would you give up your life for him?"

She took a swift glance behind the demon, swallowed and continued.

"Because I...I love him."

Sakura trembled as she spoke those words. She wasn't sure if Syaoran could hear her anymore, but she had to say it. She wold do anything to save him, even if it meant that he would never care for her the way she did for him.

"Love? There's no such thing," it scoffed.

"What?"

Sakura stared up at the spirit's form, floating above her. The black ghost was just inches from her, sending a chill up her spine. The heartless look of hatred and despair in its eyes was enough to make anyone shudder.

"There's no such thing as love. Nobody cares. It's all a matter of what you can get from each other and that's all that counts."

Sakura took another quick glance at Syaoran before gathering up her courage again to defy those words.

"That's not true! I care about him so much. I don't care what happens to me as long as he's okay. I...I want him to be happy."

The ghost floated toward her. Sakura cringed when it came so close that it was only a few inches in front of her face. The black spirit humphed before going back to its floating position.

"Even you who claims to know how to love is repulsed by me."

Sakura gasped. What was this spirit saying? She didn't mean to make it appear that way. Who else made this spirit so upset?

"It's just...I'm...afraid...of ghosts...but, but I can change that!"

"Little girl, don't start with me."

The ghost waved a finger in front of her, challenging her to make a move. Sakura swallowed her pride. She had to do this to get Syaoran back.

"Who is it that neglected you?"

The ghost let itself fall closer to the ground.

"Who else but Clow."

"Clow Reed!"

"The one and only."

Sakura's eyes widened. Eriol would never do such a thing! What was going on? How did this spirit know Clow Reed and why did it feel so abused? The spirit gave her a melancholy stare as though it read her mind.

"Do you know who I am?"

Sakura shook her head no. The spirit sighed and gave an expression that said "I knew it" across its face.

"I'm the conveniently forgotten 54th card."

...to be continued...


End file.
